


Let There Be Peace on Earth

by EnduranceinHope, ModernDayBard



Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayBard/pseuds/ModernDayBard
Summary: General musings from the BAU on being defiant in the face of darkness and finding hope in the least likely time.Part 9 of Modern and I's 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration
Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057715
Kudos: 1





	Let There Be Peace on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Poster's Note: This lovely fic is the work of my friend and is not mine in the slightest. 
> 
> Author’s Note: I was a little stuck on what to do for my last ficlet, then I saw Endurance’s first piece and call-back to our old song fic tradition, and I just decided to go through my Christmas music and see what song was really hitting me this year and see where it took me. (It just so happened to be Criminal Minds, another fandom Endurance and I have done a collaborative fic for, so it couldn’t have been more perfect.)

A song with the title ‘All Is Well’ should be an odd choice for an FBI profiler’s favorite Christmas song.

After all, their very line of work stands as proof that all is  _ not _ well—doesn’t it? They chase down the worst that humanity has to offer, but at the end of the day, they know there will be another case in the morning, and no matter what they do, the darkness of a broken world never seems to grow any lesser.

‘All Is Well’ indeed.

But despair has no home in the BAU—at least, not sustained despair. Because, if they truly believed that all was pointless, that nothing they did made a difference, then it would very quickly become impossible to find a reason to do anything.

So, they found their hope where they could—in the lives they  _ did _ save, the questions that they  _ did _ answer, and the knowledge that, even if more cases arose tomorrow, they’d made sure that there was one less  _ today _ .

It wasn’t about chasing a perfect world, or even about ignoring the broken parts of  _ this _ one—it was about facing the darkness and refusing to let it win. The defiant hope in the face of despair.

‘All Is Well’? Not yet. But all is not lost, either. And as the carol rises and swells, belting its challenge into the dark and cold of a midwinter night, it is hard not to feel an answering surge from within, renewed determination to keep fighting, keep trying, keep hoping—

—to keep taking the cases as they come.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, a little more general-overview/headspace exploration (I tend to do that when writing more often than not) than outright plot, but really what I wanted to do was put into words why the song ‘All Is Well’ (recommended version either Point of Grace or Voctave), really has been resonating with me even more than usual this year. I never saw it as ignoring the state of matters, but as a defiant declaration of hope in the face of despair, a battlecry, almost.
> 
> (Side bar—if it seems weird that I didn’t pick one of the BAU specifically as the POV character/the one thinking these thoughts, it’s because, in my mind, It was actually an OC of mine from a Criminal Minds fic I wrote years ago on Fanfic.net, but I didn’t really think that I could pull off introducing her to you all and writing the musings down, so I left it vague.  
> But anyhow! Thank you all for stopping by and checking out our trip down Fandom Nostalgia Lane, and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the holiday season!-MDB


End file.
